


But Spirit Will Never Let Go

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Music Source: Crush 40, Music Source: Sonic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: You and I are the same in a way thatWe have our own styles that we won't changeYours is filled with evil and mine's notThere is no way I can lose!----A Spirit fanvid to the tune of Crush 40's "Open Your Heart".





	But Spirit Will Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> Looking back, YouTube really ate the audio quality here, didn't it? Oh well.
> 
> Original YouTube commentary with minor formatting tweaks included below.

June 10, 2008: Tied at 7th place with MoscoMoon666's "Bambi ~ Son of Man/Tarzan" in Sheori's Tribute Contest! Also won the Most Interesting award!

* * *

A _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ fanvid to "Open Your Heart" - the _Sonic Adventure_ main theme - by Crush 40. It's essentially Spirit's story as narrated by said song. 

Sonic and Spirit have always struck me as similar characters. Both embody the wind, a never-say-die attitude, and freedom. So, I thought a fanvid of one to a song from the other would be only natural - there's a high probability that this theme will continue at some point in the future. :)

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ created by Dreamworks SKG. Clips courtesy of YouTuber iselin999. Sonic the Hedgehog created by SEGA and Sonic Team. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
